preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Featherstone
Sarah Featherstone is one of the Grail's best operatives. Prior to joining the Grail, Featherstone was a waitress, substitute teacher, dealt weed to her students, slept with cops, and a drug addict. She then met Klaus Starr and fell for his strength and humorless cruelty. She then joined the Grail and became of its most devoted operatives. After gaining intel on Jesse Custer' power, Featherstone and a few other operatives went to New Orleans to confirm their intel. While spying on Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy, she befriended Tulip as Jenny. Along the way, she was recruited by Herr Starr to join his coup. Featherstone later killed Tulip, who was later brought back to life. Featherstone, Hoover, and Herr Starr continued to pursue Jesse and leverage him becoming the new messiah. But after Jesse humiliated Starr for the last time, Featherstone, Starr and Hoover kidnap Cassidy and bring him to Masada to be tortured. While holding Cassidy captive, Featherstone awaits to kill Tulip for good, while dealing with Hoover's replacement, Hoover Two, who she immediately dislikes. Featherstone's obsession with killing Tulip allows Cassidy and the archangel to slip away and she's willing to die for her failures. But when Hoover Two was assigned to kill her, Featherstone fleed. She later goes undercover as a barista and kills Hoover Two, who was an undercover Pensacola Police officer. Featherstone and a few Grail operatives later track Starr down and save him from the Chunt brothers. After they recover Humperdoo from Cassidy and Tulip, the apocalypse revue began. Featherstone was ready to die, but after a brief intercourse with Starr, she learned that Starr himself was a non-believer who planned to only annihilate half of the population. After confronting Tulip, she decides to kill Starr. However, Starr distracts her by claiming he planned for the two to live under the sea for the remainder of their lives. While Featherstone no longer was attracted to Starr, before she could raise her gun once again, Featherstone was shot in the head. Biography Tracking Jesse Custer Featherstone and the Grail operatives organized a convoluted plan, beginning with Hoover sending Jesse to Le Chamonix, a club which Featherstone would sing at. Featherstone sung "Almost Blue" at Le Chamonix as Jesse arrived. After her performance, a man tried to hit on her, though she quickly turned him down. Jesse then told her a bartender told him to see her. Featherstone told Jesse to clean himself and meet her outside before splashing Jesse with her drink. Outside, Featherstone was seemingly kidnapped by men in white suits, though she was quickly rescued by Jesse. Back at her apartment, Featherstone asked how Jesse made the men stop, and was told he had a power. Featherstone then had Jesse demonstrate his powers. Featherstone later left her apartment, planning to leave New Orleans. After a van intervened, Featherstone got into the van and removed her wig. She told Hoover their intel was correct and ordered Hoover to send the case up to the Samson Unit. Later, she moved into the same apartment Jesse, Cassidy and Tulip resided. Lara and Hoover closely watched over Jesse through surveillance. The two eventually had a visit from Tulip and Featherstone quickly changed her attire and cleaned their flat. Lara then welcomed Tulip in and claimed she just moved in after being on the run from her ex and introduces herself as Jenny. After Tulip invited her to go with her to the Hurt Locker some time, Jenny happily agreed. Featherstone showed Herr Starr of Jesse's power, who seemed uninterested and saw nothing special of Tulip following a man's command. Featherstone and Hoover were then ordered to kill Jesse and his friends. They sent a squad to kill them but all goes wrong and the two prepared for their execution the following day. However, when the gun jammed, Featherstone offered to repair it while insisting they use B.R.A.D. to kill Jesse. Featherstone and Hoover are spared as they are ordered to deal with B.R.A.D. and to order Starr some prostitutes. While waiting for B.R.A.D., Featherstone and Hoover are interrupted by Tulip. Featherstone quickly changed into "Jenny" and was asked by Tulip if she could borrow her gun, which Featherstone gave. When Hoover warned her that Tulip is now armed, Featherstone assured Hoover that a gun won't be useful. As B.R.A.D.'s missile launched, Featherstone insisted they stay behind and marvel at the Grail's precise engineering, but are called by Starr to call off the hit. Featherstone then redirected the missile to Harry Connick Jr's house. Featherstone arrived at Denis' flat, asking Tulip for her gun back. As she noticed Tulip was distressed, she offered to help make breakfast. When she was told something doesn't feel right, Featherstone told her that instinct is probably true. The two later played Rockit, where she mentioned her jealousy of Tulip's life, including what happened in Dallas. Tulip called her out, claiming she never spoke of anything that happened in Dallas. Featherstone went to the washroom and called Hoover to help her. As she left the washroom, she was once again called out by Tulip, who believed the story about her ex isn't true. However, Hoover knocked down the hall, pretending to be her ex. Featherstone pretended to confront her and is hit in the face by Hoover. Tulip came to her aid and the two beat Hoover down. Later, Featherstone expressed her desire to kill Tulip but was reminded to keep them alive. When Featherstone updated Starr on Jesse and Tulip's situation, Featherstone was told the messiah is a moron and Starr intends to have Jesse replace the messiah. She agrees that Jesse is well qualified but questioned if Jesse had agreed. Regardless, Featherstone subsequently agreed to join Starr's coup. Later, Featherstone joined Tulip in burning the Saint of Killers' weapons. When the owner of the smelt shop refused, Featherstone threatened to accuse him of rape and he quickly agreed to smelt the weapons. However, they failed to smelt and remained in a cool state. They later settled for shipping the weapons off to Brazil. Featherstone and Hoover packed their apartment and expressed her excitement on being Herr Starr's right hand. Later, she was confronted by Tulip and Featherstone concealed a gun behind her. She confessed that Tulip never told her about her life in Dallas. When Tulip tried to attack her with a screwdriver, Featherstone fatally shot Tulip. She later called Starr and was scolded for compromising his coup and to call off Tulip's ambulance. Abilities *'Master of disguise': Featherstone can disguise herself to deceive her target. Additionally, she can change into her disguise in mere seconds. *'Expert Combatant': Featherstone was able to hold her own against Tulip O'Hare in a fist fight, and even gain the upper hand. Personality Featherstone is smart, calculating and isn't afraid to use any means, including her sexuality, to complete her assigned mission. Featherstone has committed her life to the Grail and will stop at nothing to protect their objectives. When in mortal danger with no chance of escape, Lara will sing christian hymns to calm herself down. After Tulip O'Hare was resurrected, Lara developed a fierce rivalry with her, and will never miss an opportunity to tear her down. She is also shown to have romantic feelings for Herr Starr, though they are unreciprocated. Appearances * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * }} Behind the scenes *Sarah Featherstone is portrayed by Julie Ann Emery. Gallery Season 2 Preacher season 2 - Lara Featherstone portrait.png Season 3 Preacher season 3 Featherstone promo - Easily Distressed.png Preacher season 3 promo - Lara Featherstone.png Preacher season 3 Featherstone 1.png References Category:Antagonists Category:Grail operatives Category:Deceased